


Choose Me

by youcallherhephanie



Series: Our Sweet Memories [16]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Robin is the best wingwoman, Shy Steve, Soft Boys, and also has to put up with so much bullshit, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcallherhephanie/pseuds/youcallherhephanie
Summary: Steve has a crush on a certain blond and Robin is practically begging for something to finally happen. Maybe with a bit of coaxing, something does.Based on the prompt: "Choose me."





	Choose Me

“When are you going to tell him you like him?”

Steve nearly fell off the counter, Robin’s voice snapping him out of his daydream. 

“I’m sorry, _what_? Tell _who_-”

Robin was already rolling her eyes, as though she’d expected this reaction. Steve picked himself up and raised a brow at her.

“Don’t even act like you don’t know. Every time he’s in here, you’re practically screaming: _me! Pick me! Oh Billy, choose me_.”

Steve didn’t appreciate the high pitched voice she created as she imitated him. He huffed a scoff, looking everywhere but at her.

“Hey. Hey! I don’t- that’s not even what I sound like.”

Robin raised her brows, mockingly nodding along. “You’re ignoring my point.”

“There _is_ no point.”

“Steve, you need to face the truth here.” She gestured, as if that somehow proved her point.

A retort was lodged in Steve’s throat, and he almost had the chance to fire back, only stopping when the sound of the video store’s door being opened filled the space. 

In walked Billy Hargrove, aviators pushed into his hair and curls framing his face. He was chewing gum and wearing a leather jacket. Despite the ‘bad boy’ attire he wore, he was quiet, as though the facade he put on melted immediately when in the store walls.

Steve made a noise of alarm next to Robin, ears bright pink and eyes darting between the blond and everywhere else in the store.

Billy didn’t walk to the counter. He took his time walking around the store, looking over different film titles and brushing his fingers over tapes.

Steve turned to Robin in a panic.

“He’s in the store.”

Robin almost groaned at the complete idiocy of her coworker and friend. “Yeah, no shit, Steve. He’s here _everyday_. Now pull yourself together and go get him.”

He looked between her and Billy, eyes wide and confused. 

“But what if he just likes movies a lot. That’s a thing.” Steve turned so his back faced Billy, feeling less out of control now that the boy wasn’t in his line of sight. “Robin, what do I _do_?”

It wasn’t the first time they’d had this conversation. Steve had always denied his feelings, attempting to cover it up with blatantly-obvious lies that didn’t really help anyone. 

It seemed now though, after weeks of denial, he was finally admitting his crush to himself.

Robin watched as Billy walked up to the counter, chucking a few tapes down and flashing Steve a smile as he rung them up.

Robin almost subconsciously reached for popcorn. 

_The guy’s got it just as bad_.

Billy watched Steve with rapt attention, blue eyes glinting in amusement as Steve rambled on about something Max and the kids had done. It was endearing.

Steve was shy and clumsy whenever Billy poked his head around their store, and Billy didn’t say as much as he normally would, from what Robin knew of the guy (and what Steve had told her).

“It’s due back in a week,” Steve pushed the tapes towards the blond. “It’ll cost you if they’re overdue.”

Billy smiled, and Robin blinked at the dangerously obvious way his eyes flickered up and down Steve’s body.

“What’re you doing later tonight, Harrington?” His voice was soft and smooth, and Robin almost chocked on a gasp.

_He_ was making the first move?!

Quickly glancing over at Steve, Robin waited for the boy to reply.

“Nothing really,” Steve shrugged his shoulders, not meeting Billy’s eyes. “Might hang out with this psycho.” 

He pointed a thumb over his shoulder, gesturing towards her. Robin almost cringed at the spotlight as Billy’s attention drew to her.

He raised a brow. “That so?” He was asking _her_. She threw Steve a smug look and smiled at Billy. 

“I actually have plans tonight, going out with some friends.” She could see Steve’s jaw drop out of the corner of her eye as he watched on in horror. It felt good to be a part of this. Billy too, looked like he was finding amusement in the situation. “I’m sure Steve would be more than happy to hang out with you tonight. Keep you some company.”

Steve let out a squeak, and when she looked back at him, Robin found the boy with red cheeks and wide eyes. Billy looked between them, then smiled at Harrington.

He clicked his tongue, tracing his teeth with them and smiled. “I’ll see you at your place tonight then, pretty boy. 7 o’clock?”

Steve stared at him for a moment, looking small and stupid in the stores assigned uniform. If Robin hadn’t been working so hard for this moment, she almost would’ve felt bad for him.

Regaining somewhat of his brain power, Steve straightened himself. 

“I uhh- yeah sure. Sounds good.” He huffed a laugh. “I’ll see you then?”

Billy made a sound of agreement. As he made his way out the store, tapes in hand and gum still fresh, he threw Steve a wink over his shoulder before exiting.

It took a moment before anything else happened. 

Steve turned towards Robin, hands out in front of him and face slack with shock.

“Wha-”

She clicked a finger at him, not able to hide the smug tone from her voice.

“You owe me _big, pretty boy_.”


End file.
